747
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Rumors wreck Kara's relationship with Cat, and Cat eventually finds a new love in Kara's adoptive sister. Cat/Alex. OOC Alex
1. Chapter 1

**747**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T for angst and drama**

 **Genres: Romance, Angst, Drama**

 **Note: Inspired by Lady Antebellum's song 747, from their album of the same name. This is an Alex/Cat story, probably the first one of all time. I present to you, the first chapter of 747, named after the song that initially inspired me to right this.**

POV: Third Person Kara Danvers

Kara's phone beeped as Winn texted her. She checked it. It read:

 _You won't believe what I just found while scrolling the news about Cat Grant._

Kara raised an eyebrow, and texted back.

 _What? What'd you find, Winn?_

A moment later, Winn replied.  
 _Just get up to the office._

She was suddenly nervous that it had something to do with her relationship with Cat, who she had been dating for 3 months now as she traveled to the office. When she arrived, Winn was sitting with his hands on the computer.

"What is it?"

"There's a blog about you, Kara. Well, about Supergirl, I should say. I've been reading it, and posting comments, but that's beside the point. Anyway, one of the posts, a new one, has something that says that Supergirl is dating media mogul Cat Grant. Now. That's not what I'm concerned about at the moment. You might want to sit down. I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, and considering it's on a blog, it might not even be true, okay, Kara?"  
Kara was suddenly scared as she sat down.

"Tell me," she said, preparing for bad news.

"There's a post that says Cat Grant was seen out and about yesterday. With a woman. It says Cat was seen passionately kissing this woman. There's a picture, and I can't tell if it's faked or real, either."

Kara's jaw dropped.  
"What? I...Thank you for telling me," Kara said, "I've got to go talk to Cat."

"Kara, don't do anything rash," Winn warned.


	2. Chapter 2

**747**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: M for language, adult themes, and drama**

 **Genres: Romance, Angst, Drama**

 **Note: Inspired by Lady Antebellum's song 747, from their album of the same name. This is an Alex/Cat story, probably the first one of all time.**

 **Also, I seem to be unable to read reviews that came in after December 22 2015. If any registered members know why this is and how to fix it, can you please PM me?**

 _ **POV: Third Person Cat Grant**_

Cat glanced up from the document she was reading as the door of her office slammed. Kara stood in front of her, her arms crossed and anger in her eyes.

"Cat," she said, anger evident in her tone, "Winn just showed me something disturbing."

Kara pulled a picture from her back pocket and slammed it onto the desk, which cracked a bit, probably due to Kara's Kryptonian super strength.  
"A blog post," she continued, "saying how you were spotted passionately kissing a woman. And it came with this photo. The woman in this photo is most certainly NOT me. Explain."  
"Kara, I would never cheat on you," Cat said, able to tell that Kara was, for lack of a better word, pissed.

"Winn can't tell if this photo is fake, but I can easily identify this one," she said, tapping one of the two women, "as you. And in this photo, you're kissing someone. Someone that is not me."

"I know that picture shows that. But I promise you, I did not kiss her, whoever she is. I don't even know who she is, Kara," Cat said, hoping her girlfriend could tell she was being truthful.

"Now you're lying about it? Fine, if you want to play it that way. It's over, Cat," Kara said angrily before storming out.

* * *

When Cat got back to the apartment she had shared with Kara, she was not surprised to see that all of Kara's belongings were gone, and her super powered ex was nowhere to be found. She pulled out her phone and texted Kara.

 _Kara. Can we talk? Please? I just...I want to talk to you. I know, you probably don't want to talk to me, and that's understandable. I just...I'd like to be able to have a civilized conversation about this._

Cat sent the text. A moment later, an angry reply came through.  
 _Screw off, you cheating bitch!_

Cat was stung by Kara's text, and she was surprised her ex had that much venom in her to say that. She texted Kara again.

 _If you want to have a job at Catco come tomorrow, you'll apologize, and you'll hear me out,_ she wrote.

Almost instantly Kara replied.

 _I'm done being your assistant. I can't even stand to be in the same building as you, much less the same office. So, no. I won't. I quit!_

After reading Kara's text, Cat groaned, and then sent back, thinking about how Catco likely wouldn't be able to function properly without the younger woman.

 _Kara, please. I don't know where that picture came from, or who made it, or what, but I did not cheat on you! Kara, please believe me._

Cat realized after she sent it that the text sounded like she was begging, which she didn't like, but at this point she didn't really care. She was just hoping it would make Kara believe her.

 _You filthy liar,_ Kara sent back.

Cat gave up, realizing her 24 year old ex wouldn't budge, at least not yet.

"That's one of the things I love about you," she muttered, "you're stubborn."

She ran her fingers through her hair and then collapsed into her chair. She logged onto her computer, checking the news about Supergirl and about herself, trying to find anything to prove that she hadn't been cheating on Kara. There was a news story about Supergirl caught in a passionate scene with a young girl in an alley.

"Ah, so you're just as bad as you're making me out to be," Cat muttered as she looked at the picture, which made her gasp and put a hand over her mouth.

 _I just found something, Kara. A picture, and a news story about you, as Supergirl, being caught having sex with a girl who looked like a teenager. So. You're worse than you're making me out to be. You filthy pervert! I should report you to the police,_ she texted.

 _What? I didn't...I didn't sleep with anyone but you. At least, not since we've been dating. ESPECIALLY not a teenage girl. I have no clue what you're talking about, Cat,_ Kara sent back.

 _ **POV: Third Person Kara Danvers**_

Kara sent a text back to Cat, shocked that her older ex-girlfriend would even think she would do anything like what Cat had accused her of doing. Kara then called Alex.

 _ **POV: Third Person Alex Danvers**_

Alex picked up the phone when Kara called. When Kara explained the new developments in her relationship with Cat, she grinned sinisterly, glad Kara couldn't see her.

 _My plan is working just as I hoped_ , Alex thought.

"Why don't you come over here? Or why don't I come to you? Where are you?"  
"I'm currently in a hotel. I couldn't bear to be in the apartment I shared with Cat any longer. I couldn't get ahold of you, or I would have asked if I could stay with you."

"Alright. Check out of your hotel room, and come here."

Alex smiled as she hung up on her adoptive sister. She felt a slight degree of remorse as she considered what she was doing, but it was gone quickly. When Kara came over, there were tears in her eyes. Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, who sobbed into her shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Kara," she said, using her DEO undercover operation training to make her words sound believable to Kara, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Convince Cat I'm not a pervert, that I didn't almost have sex with a teen?"

"Look, I know Cat. She doesn't honestly believe that. She's just saying that because she's upset, and maybe angry at you for breaking up with her."

Alex wasn't going to try to convince Cat of Kara's not being a pervert who slept with teenagers, because Cat thinking that helped her plan.

"Alex, did you tell someone that I was sleeping with a teen girl and create a picture to go with it? I didn't, so somebody must have made the picture and the false story before providing it to the press."

"Why would I do such a thing, Kara?"

"I don't know. You told me you have feelings for Cat. And by posting this blatantly false picture and leaking a false story would drive a rift between Cat and I, giving you an opportunity to sweep in and possibly get a relationship with Cat."

Kara pushed her finger into Alex's chest.

"I'm your sister, Kara. And I know how much Cat means to you. Why would I do that to you?"  
"You're right. I'm probably just not thinking straight," Kara said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of that. I'm sorry."  
While Kara didn't know it, she was spot on. Alex WAS behind it all. She was the blogger who had leaked the image and story about Cat cheating on Kara. She WAS the one who created the fake image of Kara having sex with the teenage girl. She was doing it so that she had a chance with Cat herself.


End file.
